


The Legend of the Takings

by QueenMadds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Curses, Elemental Magic, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Magic, Magic-Users, Small Towns, Witch Curses, fairy tale, idk - Freeform, idk its basically just a legend thing, not much to tag, townspeople - Freeform, village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMadds/pseuds/QueenMadds
Summary: Around her rumors flew and hatred burned,"Witch, Witch, Witch!"And thus begins the curse of the Takings.





	The Legend of the Takings

Long before any living person in the small town of Harrowgate was born, long before their parents and grandparents were born, was a young girl bewitchingly beautiful, scholarly and kind. Yet she was an outcast within the town, around her rumors flew and hatred burned. Still she remained kind as she was tormented, jeers and spite followed her every step. She chose instead to focusing herself towards her young son,  

 

It is said that the day before she reached her majority, all the townspeople even her beloved parents drove her out with pitchforks and torches, yelling after her fleeing form 

_ “Witch, Witch, Witch!”  _

Until she disappeared into the forest surrounding the town.

It had been years since a trace of her had last been seen, she seemed to have disappeared from sight and mind, blown away in the wind.

 

And yet on the night of a grand celebration, of a child taking its first steps, she emerged from the dark, black clothes billowing in the wind, hair russling, and red painted lips parted in a smile, the flames of the torches lighting the celebration flickered and dimmed, casting eerie lighting onto the scorned girl. The townspeople parted for her like the Red Sea as she began walking straight up to the child of honour, her child. Once she reached him she gently took him from her mother who held the young boy, and cradled him in her arms.

 

After a moment she looked up into the crowd of tense, fearful people and melodious, ethereal voice rung out;

_ “From dusk unto dawn, none of your future shall walk safe… rue the day, rue the deed, and morn the Taken, as they are as good as dead to you”  _

The wind picked up speed, howling like dozens of deranged wolves, her blood red lips parted once again in a sickeningly sweet smile, as the two seemed to fade into the wind, into darkness.

From that moment on her curse became reality for the people of Harrowgate, every child not within the confines of their house after nightfall would find themselves drawn by a voice as ethereal as that of the one who placed the curse, undenyable, the voice of a thousand angels singing for their children to come, yet at the same time the voice of all the demons of hell luring innocents away. 

It drew them into the dark of the forest, never to be seen again, as good as dead to those they left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, to be completely honest this was a school project in my spanish class, but then I was like lowkey proud of it so I was like f**k it imma post it on AO3. In english tho cause like I'm trash at spanish.  
> Anywho, I hope anyone who ends up reading this likes it! And like if anyone sees a mistake or whatever lemme know cause like I won't improve if I don't get corrected ya'know!  
> Also it hella short but I was waaayyy too lazy to make it longer/more detailed.  
> Thanks!  
> -QueenMadds


End file.
